Letters to Austin
by AwkkwardTree
Summary: Austin mysteriously keeps getting one of a kind love letters left on his doorstep. The thing is, they are all anonymously signed 'Juliet'. will Austin be able to figure out who this mystery person is?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm starting this new story! If I get at least 5 follows I will continue! Let me know what you think! R&R! xoxo! (Told in the POV of Austin)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally, sadly. I also do not own the butterfly song or the characters. **

**Chapter 1**

I ran into the sonic boom and all I heard was Ally giving one of her adorkable lectures to Dez about no eating in the store. I sighed, oh Ally. The real reason I came over to see everyone was because I had a letter left on my front porch yesterday. I didn't want them to know, but at the same time, I needed help deciding what to do about it. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the note and read it one more time over.

_Austin,_

_You mean more to me than you will ever know. You are my prince charming. My Romeo. You are the reason the sun shines, and the reason I love waking up every morning. I would do anything just to feel the warmth of your hugs and see you flash your million dollar smile. I wish you knew who I am, writing you this letter, but I can't tell you. It would change everything…_

_Xoxo,_

_Juliet_

I sighed longingly. I just wish I knew who was sending these to me. I may feel the same way, but I don't know. I already have my heart longing for someone else, but hey, I don't see that happening any time soon. "Hey Austin!" Ally said running over to hug me. I hugged her back, maybe a bit too tightly. "Hey Alls!" "I got your message! Is everything okay?" she asked, looking very concerned. I slid the paper back down in my pocket, "yes everything is perfect" I lied. I could tell she didn't believe me, so I smiled and started singing the butterfly song to cheer her up. she smiled, mission accomplished. Not but a second later, Trish walked in wearing one of her most ridiculous outfits yet-a shopping cart!

"Guess who got a job at the Shopping Cart Supply Store!" she said in her droned out, high pitched tone. I laughed, "this mall has everything!" Ally and Trish laughed too. "except a zebra store" Dez chimed in, looking very depressed. We all cracked up laughing until I put my hands in my pockets and remembered the note. "ill see you guys later, I have something important to do." And without further notice I left the store and went home as fast as I possibly could.

When I arrived home I ran upstairs to my bedroom, locked the door and plopped down on my bed. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and began writing.

_Juliet, _

_I'm sorry I can't be your Romeo, I have feelings for someone else. _ _But I am starting to get the impression that this is Brooke, and if it is, I'm sorry. I can't get back together with you. You tried to separate Team Austin multiple times and also tried to drive me away from chasing my dreams. I just…I'm sorry. I can't lose my friends. Especially not Ally. If this isn't Brooke however, please continue to write me. I have so many questions. I need answers. _

_-Romeo_

I had finished writing back and left it in the same spot I had received the other letter; on my front porch. Before I knew it, I was back on my bed, now asleep, awaiting the arrival of another letter.

I woke up the next day and ran outside. Sure enough, there was another letter. I picked it up and read over it carefully, looking for clues to who it was.

_Romeo,_

_I am not Brooke. In fact, I'm nothing like her. I have been awaiting the letter you wrote me. what are your questions? I have just one. I appreciate you taking the time to write back, even though you don't know who I am, I know who you are and I am a huge fan –both of Austin Moon and just Austin. The down to earth, loving, caring and sometimes quite annoying Austin. The Austin that I lo-like. A lot. Austin, who DO you like? Its always hidden. You are so secretive. Nobody really knows or understands what goes on through that brain of yours. Well I must go, I have uh, work to do. Stay amazing. Xoxo._

_-Juliet. _

I read the note over one last time. I just. I have so many words running through my head that I can't describe what exactly I'm feeling. I sat down and began writing.

**A/N: so what'd you guys think? Please leave suggestions and comments, likes and dislikes, and remember, if I get at least 5 followers I will continue! Thanks for reading! Xoxo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG thank you SOO much for all of the reviews, favorites and follows! I'm shooting for at least 5 reviews and a total of 15 follows (4 to go)! Without further a due, here is chapter 2! (Haha that rhymed!)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I STILL don't own Austin and Ally, or the characters, just the plot!**

**Chapter 2**

I sat down and began writing.

_Juliet,_

_I can't tell you who I am yet. But you will find out eventually. Oh and to be honest, I don't LIKE someone. I do however, LOVE someone. She is so beautiful and wonderful. You would like her. How do you know me? When can you tell me who you are? Why do you 'love' me? And lastly, WHO ARE YOU? _

_~Romeo_

I sat my pen down, and like the day before, I went outside and left the letter in the same place it had been before.

I left to go visit Ally at the Sonic Boom.

"Hey Ally!" I shouted. She looked at me a little bit annoyed but her face lit up when she realized it was me. "Austin I've missed you!" she said with a small smile on her face, running over to greet me and I pulled her into a long lasting hug. When she finally pulled away, she had a million questions. "Where have you been? Why won't you answer my calls and texts? I was worried sick!" the questions were making my head spin. "Whoa there Ally, calm down on the questions" I laughed.

"Guess who got a job at the airport?" Trish came in sing-songing. Ally and I looked at each other and laughed at her airplane costume. "What happened to your job at the shopping cart supply store?" Ally asked, and truthfully, I was wondering the same thing. "I got fired. Apparently, napping and charging people for customer service, isn't part of the job" oh Trish. "Oh, Ally, I almost forgot I got your message saying you want me to-" Ally cut her off. "Yeah, here. Thanks Hun." Ally said calmly, handing a piece of paper and a map to Trish. A piece of paper and a map…I wonder what that's for.

Trish took the items and left without saying anything else. "What was that about?" I asked her, very interested in what was going on with her and Trish. "Oh, it's nothing" she said, but I could totally tell she was lying, I mean, come on, it's Ally. "Oh okay" I said, pretending not to be interested, but I HAD to find out more. "Let's go write a song" I suggested. Ally smiled and followed me upstairs to the practice room.

After hours, and hours of writing a new song we finally came up with the perfect one.

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song_

_Not a love song_

"Thanks Ally! The song is great!" I said cheerily, hugging her. She hugged back, "thanks Austin! I'm glad you like it!" we both smiled until we made eye contact and both awkwardly looked away. "I better get going Alls! I'll call you later!" I said with my usual cocky grin. She just nodded, and I started to leave. "Hey Austin?" she asked. I cocked my head, cueing her to reply. "Never mind, bye Austin" she said very unnaturally quick and I left. That was weird; I wonder what she was going to say…

As I was walking down the street I saw Trish walk by my house. I caught up to her and saw her standing there until of course, I had to step on a twig. She turned around quickly, "there you are Austin! I've been looking for you guys! Oh wait… Ally's not with you?" she asked looking surprised. I shook my head, I wondered why number one, she was at my house and number two, why she was looking for me and thought Ally was with me too. "Oh, well I just wasted my time" she hmphed and walked off. I checked to see if there was a response yet, but there wasn't. I walked inside and into the kitchen, where I grabbed a chocolate pop tart and plopped down on the couch. I turned on the TV and started watching star wars, because I am just _that _manly. I checked the time, and realized it had been only five minutes since I had checked for a reply, I checked again anyways, and sure enough it was there. I picked it up and began to read.

_Romeo,_

_You will soon enough know who I am. I heard a rumor that you are writing a new song? Tell me about it? I want to know, know, know! _

I smiled as soon as I got the reference and continued.

_Anyways, I don't have much to write, but please tell me about this new song of yours. _

_~Juliet_

Before I could even think, I grabbed a pen and a paper and scribbled down a reply.

_Juliet,_

_I am writing a new song! (And you better not spill anything!)Ally and I wrote it together. It's called 'Not a love song' and I guess it isn't a love song, is it? I mean in a way… but is it really? I'm not really sure though... I loved your reference to 'Double take'! You are one funny girl! Hopefully I'll learn who you are one day. Please respond TODAY. _

_~Romeo_

I set the letter back in the spot, our spot. I couldn't stop thinking about it, and not before long a new letter was replaced. I couldn't put my finger on the meaning, no matter how many times I read it.

_Romeo,_

_It seems to me that this could be a love song-in disguise! You never know! And if it is, who would you want it to be about? Is it really a love song? Is it?_

_I want to reveal my secrets, but if I did, what would you think? Speaking of thinking, I have something for YOU to think about…_

_Is this REALLY, NOT a love song? Or is it?_

_~Juliet_

This letter really got to me in more ways than one. I couldn't just scribble down a reply, this one required deeper thinking, and it was going to take a while to find out.

**A/N: I am really pleased with this chapter! (Remember 4 more follows and 5 reviews and I will update!) Thanks to everyone that read! Hope you enjoyed! Xoxo! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks for the follows and the reviews! Love you guys! Here is chapter 3! PM me if you have any requests for a one-shot! Xoxo! Enjoy:)**

**Chapter 3**

It has been nearly three days since I received the letter. I haven't replied yet, still not knowing the answer. Is this a love song? For who? Ally? No, no, it can't be. She's my best friend. I can't be in love with my _best friend_ can I?

_Still waiting for an answer _I could hear echo through my mind, I still need one too. I sat down and wrote, scrawling out every thought I had.

_Juliet, _

_I don't have an answer. Well I am coming to the conclusion of one. I'll make you a deal. You come to your senses and tell me who you are, and I will tell you my thoughts about the song. If not, I guess neither of us will know, which we both know, is not an option. Do we have a compromise?_

_~Romeo_

I paced back and forth in my bed room, so many thoughts running through my mind.

_You're always on my mind I think about ya all the time_

_Um, no_

Well I did ALWAYS think about her, but she is my _best friend. Just _my _best friend. _Not more, not anything less.

_Let's not talk about it_

_Drama: we can live without it_

_Catch a wave if we're bored_

_There's a clock we'll ignore_

_Find a way_

_Around it. _

Hmm. Am I in love? I hummed the tune of the song along until I reached the next part to analyze.

_I love that you buy the tickets_

_And you don't make me watch your chick flicks_

_We've come so far being just the way we are_

_If it's not broke, don't fix it_

So true, we are perfect _best friends_, but I just can't help but get this feeling…

Austin snap out of it! Holy mother of pancakes! I'm talking to myself! I'm going crazy! Ugh what's wrong with me!

I pull out my phone and call Dez.

"Hey man what's up?" he says and I explain the situation. "do you know anything?" I ask.

"Uh uh uh uh uh…got to go bye!" 5 'uhs'!? He _does _know something! Does he know who Juliet is?

I finally stopped pacing and sat down on my bed, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen.

_Juliet,_

_Okay, I need you to tell me who you are, and then I will tell you everything. But to start with, I am not sure but I think it MIGHT be a love song, it MIGHT not though too…please PLEASE tell me who you are!_

_~Romeo_

I bolted downstairs, and out the door to leave the letter in the secret spot. I NEED answers.

I called Dez multiple times but it kept sending me to voicemail. I called Trish, and the same thing happened. But for some reason, as this was all going on, I was too frightened and nerve wracked to talk to Ally.

I paced around my room again, this time faster. I was so nervous I couldn't think straight. I was nervously biting my lip. My doorbell rang and I quickly sprinted down stairs and pulled the door open. Nobody was there. I checked all over and even opened and shut the door a few times. I checked multiple times-still nothing. Until I noticed the letter, I walked over and picked it up. This time it was different, and inside an envelope. I turned it over and examined it carefully. It was sealed beautifully and perfectly and was addressed 'Romeo' on the front.

I walked inside the house and went into the kitchen. I walked over to the third drawer to the left and pulled out an old letter opener. I carefully ran my fingers across the letter once more before I slid the letter opener through the envelope. I pulled the folded up letter out of the envelope and took a deep breath before I read the letter.

_Romeo,_

_I believe it's time to reveal my secret. I still hold you to the promise and you still must reveal yours. I would tell you in this letter, but I would rather do it in person. So…_

_So…we can either meet up somewhere…_

_Or…_

_You can turn around. _

Without finishing reading the letter, I stopped and turned around. Shocked, I gasped and stood there, my eyes focused on the sight in front of me.

**A/N: what did you think?;) Sorry for the cliff hanger, I just HAD to! I feel bad though so I will update as soon as I get 7 more reviews! Keep that in mind;) also PM me if you have any suggestions for a one shot! And have you guys seen the new commercial for jaNEWary? Is it just me, or is it suspicious that they have barely shown ANY A&A clips? Hmm…well I do think it's ironic that as I was writing this chapter, I was watching secrets & songbooks! That one always depresses me because it reminds me there is NO Auslly….well YET;) sorry for rambling! So I will leave! Please review (7 more!) Thanks to all of my followers. Xoxo. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the follows and reviews! Hope you enjoy chapter four! (This time I'm going for a total of 20 reviews and 20 follows!) Xoxo! Enjoy;)**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own A&A…if I did, I think we both know that Austin and Ally would be together by now…**

Chapter 4

Without finishing reading the letter, I stopped and turned around. Shocked, I gasped and stood there, my eyes focused on the sight in front of me.

Wow. No, no! I refuse to believe this! Is this really happening? This can't be real, can it? I look back down at the letter, and up again at the beautiful, flawless figure standing in front of me. I was speechless, I couldn't talk so I continued reading what was left on the letter.

_Now you know my secret, what's yours?_

_-Juliet_

I was still too astonished to speak. My spine was crawling and I was shivering of nervousness. "I uh-" I started to speak, but being nervous, I choked on my words. The smile on her face lit up my world. Even if she would've spoken at first, I wouldn't have noticed. I was too busy stuck in my own world. I was practically drooling over her! Why haven't I felt this way before?

"Austin?" a familiar voice questioned and I snapped out of it. "Huh? What?" I asked, and she giggled. I gazed into her eyes for a moment, well many actually, but I honestly couldn't resist. "Ally Dawson, you are SO beautiful" I let slip and tried to cover it up, making things awkward. She just stood there giggling. "Ally I-" I started but was soon cut off. "Save it rockstar" she said, and may I add, quite flirtatiously. "I have A LOT to say." She said with a small smile. I nodded signaling her way to continue and she looked down. "Don't change anything." I nodded again and she looked at me.

"I need you to promise me, that no matter what, nothing will change" she said in a slight whisper.

"Ally, I promise." I said and finally after waiting for what seemed like forever, she continued.

"I have feelings for you. I don't know how, but I do. And not in the friend kind of way, not even in the _best friend _kind of way! You are just SO perfect! Your blond hair that flops just the right way, your eyes that I could gaze into for hours on end, your million dollar smile that can light up an entire city, and the way you always smell like a fresh summer breeze. I like the way you wear your 'lucky whistle' every day, I like your nicknames that you come up with for me, the way your hugs feel and how we write songs together. I like the way you are unhealthy obsessed with pancakes, the way you always know when something is wrong, and the way you tell me everything. I like how tall you are, the way you look at me, the way you sing, and the way you get excited; even for the silliest things. I like the way you are scared of umbrellas, and spiders-" she paused for a quick second, looking at me "-and the way you are always there for me when I need it. Like when it's the middle of the night, storming and you come over and calm me down. I love the way you sing to me, braid my hair when I'm too lazy to and the way you and I fit together, like pieces of a puzzle-" I walked up to her and kissed her, cutting her off. She was shocked, but she kissed me back, and our lips moved in perfect sync.

I-I felt sparks. It was incredible, absolutely stunning. I feel alive, like she just fixed the part of me that was missing.

"I'm-" I started to apologize but she kissed me. Again, I felt those same fireworks I did like the first one.

"Ally, I can't believe that you're-" I was cut off. "Juliet?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yeah" I muttered under my breath.

"Well I hope it didn't disappoint you too much" she said sadly, tears starting to form in her eyes. I kissed her on the forehead, "disappoint me? This is the best thing that has ever happened to me" I said, wiping the tears from her cheeks gently. "Really?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes Ally, you are amazing in SO many ways." I said and she smiled.

"So, what now?" she asked.

"Well, you _could _kiss me again" I said, and she giggled, however, she _did _take me up on my offer. Her phone vibrated, ruining the moment and it was her dad.

"I'm sorry I have to go Austin…" she whispered. I hugged her tightly, "it's alright Alls" she hugged me back, and turned to walk away.

"Oh and Ally" I called after her, and she turned around. "It's definitely a love song" I said, grinning and she smiled. She then turned back around continued walking. Yep, _definitely _a love song. I smiled, and sat down, re-playing everything over again in my head.

**A/N: I know what you guys are thinking…is that, it? And nooo it's not:) we have quite a lot still in store for these two love birds, well as long as I can hit 20 follows and 20 reviews;) Thanks for reading, please review! And check out my new oneshot; 'The Christmas Present':) you guys are awesome! Thanks for the nice reviews! Xoxo!**


	5. Chapter 5

Well today was officially the best day ever. I replayed thoughts and moments in my mind while I was tuning my guitar. I set the guitar back in its case and collapse on my bed humming. Wait. What song is this? I keep humming until I freak out when I realize what it is. A _new _song. One that nobody has ever heard before. Because I, Austin Moon, just began writing it. I pull out a sheet of paper and a bright red pen. I begin scribbling down chords, phrases and what not**(1)**. Perfect! I say getting up and jumping around. Yes, it's a little childish, but come on-I've never written a song before. Verse 1. Complete.

_I played it safe_

_I kept my foot up on the brake_

_I never really took a chance I life_

_And didn't live for today. _

I quickly scribbled down some more lyrics and somehow managed to come up with a pretty amazing second and third verse, if I do say so myself.

Verse 2:

_Ah girl and then I met you_

_Opened my eyes to something new_

_You know you set me free like no-one else_

_And got me actin a fool. _

Complete.

Verse 3:

_Don't ya know you changed my life girl_

_Cuz now I'm livin _

_And it feels so right_

_Yeah._

Complete.

Austin Moon, looks like you are about to make this girl yours-officially. I smiled at that thought and looked at my clock, 11:42. My phone went off about ten minutes later and I answered it rather quickly. "Austin?" a voice said from the other line. "Ally?" I called back. "What are you doing it's almost midnight!" I whisper yelled, so I wouldn't startle her. "Uh, yeah, well, I need you" I smiled when she said that. I felt like her superman. "I'll be over in five!" I said very quickly and hung up. I realized I was in sweatpants and nothing else so I threw on a shirt and some jeans, grabbed my pen and my paper and bolted out the front door.

"A chorus. Why is it _always _the chorus." I say to myself under my breath.

I hop in my car, put in the keys, but it doesn't start. I try this again probably a thousand times before I decide to just walk. Walk-no run. It's Ally we are talking about here. I bolt down the street as fast as I could, luckily there is no traffic this late at night or I'd be pancake batter by now. About 10 minutes later I arrive at the sonic boom and run inside and up the stairs to the practice room, where I see Ally sitting on the couch.

"5 minutes, huh?" she asked sassily and I sighed. "I ran into car difficulties and had to _run._" I definitely over emphasized the word '_run_' but oh well. "Oh my gosh! You must be crazy!" '_Only crazy for you'_ I thought in response but only said, "Yeah I know." "Well good thing I _love _crazy. _Crazy, it's true, crazy for you. _THE CHORUS! I practically scream it in my mind. "Ally, I'm gonna sing you to sleep" I say, smiling and she tries to rebuttal, but before she had the chance I was singing the butterfly song**(2)**. When she's finally asleep, I pull out the pen and paper and jot down the chorus. The chorus is complete.

**(3)**_You got my heart beat pumpin and it's goin insane_

_You got me jumpin outta aer-o-planes_

_And that's why-y-y-y-y _

_I'm crazy it's true_

_Crazy for you_

_You got me base jump livin and I can't look down_

_You got me short circuit my brain_

_I can't lie-y-y-y-y_

_I'm crazy it's true_

_Crazy for you_

And _that _is how you win over the girl you love. I smile and lay down on the couch next to Ally, she is either deep in thought or just dreaming because she has a smile on her face. A smile that lies upon the love of my life, Ally. I close my eyes and think about the kiss, the song, our friendship and everything that lies within. Soon enough I fall asleep next to my best friend. My beautiful, amazing, sweet, caring, adorkable, and loving best friend. And yes, I am 100% in love with her.

**A/N: so what'd you think? You didn't expect him to write a song, did you? Haha. Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hope you guys had a great Christmas! Let's say…7 more reviews! Oh and I decided to put the numbering in here just because I love talking to you guys! Please R&R!**

**This is from good luck Charlie. Bob's mom (or whoever) say's 'What not' all the time and it gets on Amy's nerves. I don't know why but I decided to throw that in there!**

**I don't own the butterfly song. (or Austin and Ally)**

**I don't own this song, it's 'Crazy 4 U' by R5. **

**Be safe! Be happy! Follow me on twitter awkkwardtree !:)**

**I love you fantabulous people! Xoxo!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSS LYNCH!**


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to the smell of pancakes; Pancakes and dreams. I smiled before getting yelled at by Ally herself. "Austin! The pancakes are ready!" she shouted up the stairs. Did we seriously sleep together? And on a couch, _all _night? I must've been smiling like an idiot again because she smirks and does her cute signature giggle. "Here" She said, handing me a stack of what must've been eight pancakes! "Holy mother of syrup!" I shouted and literally ripped the pancakes right out of her hands, resorting to her spraying me with a can of whipped cream. We had a mini food fight and then cleaned up, like it never happened.

I stood around staring into space, while she wrote in her book. What's in her book and why can't I know? I couldn't stand the 'too quiet' atmosphere much longer so I dragged her outside. "Austin. I hate being outside, I'm not wearing any sunscreen, and it's one o'clock!" she whined but I took her hand and we sat down in her backyard. We messed around for _hours_ until it was _finally _time for dinner. "Hey Aus, my dad's not home." She stated awkwardly, and I smirked. "Perfect! I'd love to stay for dinner!" I shouted, giving her my best million dollar grin. She smiled before getting up and starting to run. I picked her up before saying, "where do you think you're going, Miss Dawson?" she giggled and I carried her into the house. "Austin stop!" she laughed even more and I lay her down on her bed before I kissed her on the forehead. "I should make dinner" she said, trailing off and I stood over her, pinning her down. "Forget it, we're getting take-out" I said and she laughed.

"I thought you said 'forget it we're gonna make-out'" she said, blushing and I grinned very cockily. "Well, there's that too" I said grinning as she rolled her eyes. "Hey! It's not like you we're complaining!" I said sheepishly and she pulled me down on top of her, almost closing the gap between our lips. I could feel the warmth of her breath against my lips and it sent chills down my spine. Our lips almost touched again and she giggled. "Go get food, Blondie" she whispered slightly, as she ran a finger across my lips. "Not without you" I said, and might I add, quite flirtatiously. "Why?" she whined, and I laughed. "Come on, I need someone beautiful to stare at while I'm ordering pizza" I argued and she rolled her eyes before planting a kiss on my cheek.

We walked downstairs and she complained more than usual. "Aus, I wanna go shower." She said, firmly. "But Alls" I whined, before hugging her tightly. "Aus, as my best friend, you are supposed to let me shower." She said and I sighed. "fine." I caved in, just as that woman weakened me even more.

She showered and then we ate five dollar pizza, before watching "The Lion King"**(1)** She fell asleep and I carried her upstairs. I let her sleep until midnight when I got the best idea ever. I ran upstairs and woke her up. "Alls! Wake up! We are going midnight dipping in the pool." I shouted excitedly and she woke up. "Austin, is this like the time we almost got caught for sneaking up on the roof? You are really unpredictable." She snapped tiredly. "you are unpredictable too!" I shouted before grabbing her hand and we ran outside. She pushed me into the pool but I had been holding her arm, so she fell in with me. "Austin!" she whisper shrieked at me, but luckily I was able to get off the hook.

Drying off inside was the fun part. "Nice shirt" I said, looking at her now see-through pink shirt. "Oh thanks, I just got it the other day" she said, totally oblivious to the fact that her shirt was see-through. "Alls, maybe you should change" I said, trying to hint to her and she shrieked. "Austin! Don't look!" I couldn't help it and I cracked up laughing. She punched my arm jokingly. "Austin!" "Alls, relax." I said grinning cockily, and I'm pretty sure I heard her mutter the word 'perv' under her breath. She went upstairs to shower and go back to bed and I sat with my guitar on the couch, replaying our conversation from before the pool. I felt as if a light bulb lit up and I began playing.

_Midnight dippin in the pool_

_Or sneakin out up on the roof_

_Girl you're unpredictable and that's what_

_What I love about you_

Verse 4: complete.

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. Or the song (Crazy 4 U by R5)**

**So what'd you guys think? Our friends Trish & Dez will be joining us coming up in further chapters. Now it's time for a vote…**

**Should I make this shorter, no sequel; Longer, no sequel; Shorter, Sequel; or Longer, sequel?**

**Leave your vote in a review:)**

**As Always R&R and check out my new multi-chap "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days":)**

**We will be playing cupid! It's like a valentine's day version of 'secret santa'! PM me if you want to join, or if you just want any details! I'm accepting til the 1****st**** of Feb! Lemme know!:) xoxo**


End file.
